Married To An Emperor
by AlyLoony11
Summary: One mistake changed their live, a marriage with out love. Can two different people fall for one another in forced marriage or will they kill each other in the process. Find out how a sudden change affect their lives and feelings to one another.
1. C1: The Not So Good Meeting

Married To an Emperor

C1: The Not So Good Meeting

Monday morning around 11:30 am in a Company/ Hotel. A girl is waiting since 9 am for her appointment/ meeting/ date.

The said is girl is Masaki Harumi, 17 of age and a 3rd high school. She has porcelain white skin, pinkish kissable lips, waist length brown hair with highlights(yellow, blue, green and pink), eyes blue as the ocean and an hour glass body.

"Aisht! How long am I going to wait?" the girl spoke to herself.

'_That guy has a nerve into making me wait; who does he think he is? Just because he's the son of one the most famous hotel in Japan, doesn't mean he can make me wait.' _she annoyingly thought to herself.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and went to the information desk. She finally reached her limit, she couldn't wait anymore. She just couldn't stand there looking like an idiot waiting for someone whom she really doesn't know is going to show up.

"Miss is he going to come or am I waiting for nothing?" she asked.

"Wait Miss..." the receptionist asked.

"Masaki" she replied annoyed.

"Wait Miss Masaki, I'll ask." She took the phone and dials a number and talked to someone on the phone for a while then I'm standing here again waiting.

'_I swear if that boy finally comes, I'll stab him with my shoes.'_ she angrily thought.

"Uhhmm.. Miss Masaki.." the receptionist finally hanged up on the phone.

"Yes? So, what did they say?"

"He will come mam, he will just be a little late." She said.

"What are you talking about? I've been waiting here for almost two and a half hours. I am not putting up with this." I said to the receptionist.

I couldn't take it anymore, whether he will come or not I don't care anymore. And besides how an ungentlemanly thing to do. He making me wait, that's not quite right. And I just wasted my time preparing myself for this stupid arrange marriage. My used to be bouncy brown hair is now messed up due to the strong winds outside, my make up is a little smudged up now and worst of all the dress that I'm forced to wear is now that nice to look at anymore. It's all wrinkled and not so white anymore.

"Miss Masaki! Wait!" the lady called me.

I didn't dare to look back anymore, I'm seriously annoyed. I don't care if he's coming or not. I'm leaving, besides I've got other plans to do.

But before I could exit my way out, a hand pulled my wrist to stop me from my tracks. And pulled me into my back, so my back was facing a muscular chest.

"You do know it's rude to leave your client just like that, am I right?" A deep voice said, it send shivers down my spine. It was so cold and demanding, I froze on my place.

When I didn't speak up, he finally released me. I was finally able to breathe once again.

"Uhhhmm.. I'm sor-" but before I could say my apologies, he suddenly pulled me again back into the hotel. From my point of view, all I could see was spiky red hair, broad shoulders, muscular arms and a oh so hot body.

I blushed from the thought and shook my head.

"Are you alright Masaki-san?" he asked me. And now I finally got the chance to look at him. He has spiky red hair, an oval face and his eyes.

His eyes were large with vertical pupils. And the amazing thing is that he's eye color are different, his right eye being red and his left eye being yellow. I couldn't stop staring at it, his eyes shows full power, authority and sovereignty.

"Masaki-san?" he said again. And now I was even more shocked, to see that he was really close to me. We're faces were just inches apart.

"Y-yes?" I finally managed to speak up.

"I asked if you're alright and sorry into making you wait for a long time. It took me really hard to get here cause since it's Monday, I've got school to attend to." He answered.

"Oh.. I-i-is that so?"

'_Kyaaaah! Why am I stuttering so much?_'I thought to myself

He just nod and dragged me again to the dining area of this place. When we finally sat down, none of us were speaking. The silence wasn't a comfortable silence, it was awkward. A very awkward one.

"Can I excuse my self for a while? I need to use the bathroom." I told him

He just answered me with a nod. A while ago he was just talking and now he's gone silent.

When I got to the bathroom, I tried to calm down my breathing. I don't know why, but being around him makes me nervous. He got this intimidating aura around him, that makes keeps making her feel uneasy.

With that she was able to tie her hair into a nice fishtail braid and managed to retain the freshness in her face. And one last glance upon the mirror, she was satisfied with her look.

When she finally reached the table, she saw her companion already talking to the waiter.

"Excuse me? Sorry if I took long.." she apologized to the red head.

He just gave her another nod and ignored her again and continued to order to the waiter.

"Would that be all sir?" the waiter asked. And with one last nod, here we are again. SILENCE.

"So my name is Masaki Harumi.." I was starting to introduce myself when he finally speak up.

"Masaki Harumi, 17 years old, 2nd year high school, used to study in America for 5 years, loves to paint, sing and play instruments." He expressionlessly enumerated my information.

I was about to speak up again when he interrupted me again, "Akashi Seijuro, 17 years old, I study in Rakuzan High, I play basketball and the captain of our school." He introduced himself while looking in another direction.

I just stared at him, feeling uneasy again. "Ohh.. Okay.. Akashi-kun, do you know what we are doing here?"

"Of course, I know everything. Our families arranged us into an arranged marriage and they'll be coming here soon." He said again not looking at me.

I just stayed quiet and waited for our food and parents to arrive.

I hope I could survive this not so good meeting.


	2. C2: Ms Masaki and Mr Akashi

Hi! So last time our dear Akashi already met Masaki. So let's see what's going to happen next.

'_Asdfghjkl' _– words in this form are thoughts of our characters

**Chapter 2: Ms. Masaki and Mr. Akashi**

Masaki's POV

So here I am, sitting here in a lonely table. And now faced to faced with the Akashi family.

"So let's start our business here." My dad said in his casual business tone.

"Might as well. It's finally good to see you Masaki-san. I already knew from the start that you are a very pretty girl. Actually pretty doesn't even explain it very well." Said Mr. Akashi

I just did what I was taught as always, smile and speak calmly and lady like. "Thank you Mr. Akashi, but I think that's very too much."

"What are you talking about? You're a very beautiful lady Masaki-san." I just smiled and nod to him as my answer.

"So I'm glad that you already met my son Seijuro, I heard that he was late and I'm very sorry for that. It's just because he got loads of things to do since his the president of the student council and all."

'_Wow, he must be really proud of his nonchalant son' _I stared at the boy in front of me; his very different form the boys I have ever met.

'_He's so quiet and serious and as if this marriage thing is nothing to him._' Then as if on instinct he heard me and faced me. His eyes feel like it's seeing through my soul but I couldn't get myself from staring at them.

I smiled at him but he just frowned at me and then turned back his attention to the two business men. _'Seriously? What is with this guy?' _So I just did what he did.

"So Masaki-san, would you like to tell me more about yourself? Like where you stu—" Mr. Akashi wasn't able to finish his sentence when Mr. Red Hair spoke.

"Just get to the point. I don't have time for this, I have to get back to school."

'_I never thought knew he could speak, but that was kind of rude.' _I thought to myself.

"Oh sorry. I got carried away. So Masaki-san, are you up for it?" Mr. Akashi asked me.

I looked at my dad, still hoping that he would let me deny but of course I was wrong. So I took a deep breath and faced Mr. Akashi "Well, if it's the best for the company I'll do it."

"Of course it's for the best." Mr. Akashi smiled at me. I just smiled back and returned to my meal.

After our meeting, we bid our goodbyes to one another and as Mr. Red Hair is leaving my dad called upon me.

"Lead Akashi-kun outside." I just looked at him in disbelief, "Seriously? He can perfectly and safely go on his own. He's a man!"

"If you do that then you'll be more closer to him, then it'll be easier for you." He explained to me. He didn't even bother to look at me.

"Fine." I said in defeat.

"Hey! Akashi-kun wait up!" I called onto him in the parking lot.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "Talking to you of course." I answered him.

He just frowned at me then spoke, "Go away."

"But why? I'm just here to be friends with you so that if we get married it won't be awkward."

"Look, it looks like you still don't understand. We're married but we're really not." I just stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"We're only married by paper but not officially, we're doing this because it's an order not by our own likeness."

"I know that. But it's not bad if we could be close, right?" I still tried to keep my smiling face up cause I'm really starting to get annoyed at this guy.

He just frowned at me once again and left.

'_That guy is so annoying! How could he just leave me here? And to think that he just said I'm stupid.'_ I just returned back to the restaurant and hoping that they all left.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Oii.. Akashi! So how was the meeting? You didn't tell us the whole story yesterday." A boy with short, orange hair came and asked Akashi.

"You should learn to shut up Kotaro-kun." Akashi responded, not even bothering to look at his teammate.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHH! Why so mean Akashi? Maybe a little burger could change your mood?!" Now a big, muscular boy with dark colored skin came loudly across the room.

"You too Nebuya." Akashi answered, then did the most impossible thing to do. Smile.

"We'll meet again Masaki-san." He poke to himself and left the room.

"What just happened? Did Akashi just smiled?!" the other two shouted.

'_Just what is he planning now?' _thought a boy with long black hair.

"Oii.. Mibuchi! What do you think Akashi's planning?" asked Kotaro.

"I don't know, but it's nothing for us to worry. I'm pretty sure Sei-chan has this all thought about." Spoke Mibuchi, "C'mon! Let's just go home.."

**Masaki Residence**

I was just sitting here in my balcony playing my guitar when the maid came in. "Milady, there's a letter for you." "Just put it there in my bed." "Yes milady, I'll leave now."

I decided to put down my guitar and look upon the said letter. It's a small yellow envelope with a red ribbon tied on it as a design.

'_An invitation? From Akashi family? Might as well just give this to my dad, he'll know what to do.' _

I sprinted down stairs and looked for my dad, as usual he's in his work room. I knocked on the door and came in.

"What's the problem now Harumi? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I know that, but there's an invitation from the Akashi's. I just like to ask you about it."

"Oh! It's Akashi's son's birthday tomorrow. And of course, we're invited. But I got a busy schedule so you'll be the only one attending."

"But dad, I don't know how to deal with this business stuff."

"I know, that's why I'm letting you go. And besides, you have nothing to worry because there's no famous company that is going to attend just a few relatives and some of Akashi-kun's friends."

"Is that so? Should I really come?" I practically know the answer but there's nothing wrong in hoping.

"You know the answer to that. Now go, I've got a lot of things to do."

So I just walked away from his office then went straight up to my room and jump on my bed.

"I guess we're going to meet again huh? Mr. Red Hair." I looked at the invitation then let my sleepiness get over me.


	3. C3: The Party

C3: The Party

**Akashi Residence**

*ring* ring*

[***: Hello]

[Akashi: What do you guys want? Bothering me when I'm playing shogi.]

[***: Ne Akashicchi, ho do you even enjoy that game when you're only playing by yourself? And besides it's your birthday, shouldn't you be celebrating?] (oh myy.. That was so obvious.. Cchi? xD)

[Akashi: Why would I be playing with someone if I already know if I'm going to win? Of course Father's putting up a party for me.]

[***: Well, just came to tell you that WE'RE coming.]

[Akashi: Ok, see you then Kise-Kun. I want you guys to meet someone.]

[Kise: EEEEHHH?! What do you mean? Do you-]

I already ended up the call, he would just bother me.

Today is my birthday today but I really don't care that much.

"_See you later Princess. ;)"_

I smiled evilly as it popped out "SENT!"

But for today I guess I will be enjoying this day.

I don't know why, but I'm really annoyed at that girl. To think that she could just look me in the eye.

Well, looks like I just got to punish you.

**Meanwhile in the Masaki Residence**

Friday morning everyone was busy.

"Mi-Chan, do you have a dress ready to wear on Akashi's birthday celebration?" Satsuki asked me.

"Yep, I already picked one. But do I really have to go, he's just so.." I answered her.

"He's so.. What?" she eyed me with curiosity. "Oh don't look at me like that Sa-Chan!" I pouted at her.

Satsuki and I are sisters, well actually half sisters., but she still uses her real father's name. Her mom met my dad when I was six, at first I was hesitant to being friends with her. But then, as time goes by I got to take a liken with her.

"Just kidding Mi-Chan! ^_^v You know Akashi-Kun isn't really that bad. He's just like that." She explained to me. "Well, that's because you used to be friends with him. That's why you got to know him." I complained to her.

"That's your fault for leaving." She teased. And I just frowned at her.

Just as she said, she used to be friends with the red one. She met him at middle school where she also found her childhood friend Aomine Daiki, I actually go to know him but only for a short time. There's also a story that she used to be the manager of the very famous junior basketball team called "Generation of Miracles".

She came closer and gave me a hug. "Oh c'mon, just try to get him know more." I just smiled at her and hugged her once again.

"Oh yeah by the way the whole team's coming. So Dai-Chan will be picking us at 6pm, you should get ready." She informed me while looking at her watch. "Wait, the whole Too's Basketball team will come?"

"What? No, by team I mean "the gang"." She explained then left the room.

I just stared at the door then turned back to my dress. _'I guess meeting him again isn't such a bad thing. And besides, I'm finally going to meet this gang of Sa-Chan's.' _

I smiled to myself then started fixing myself.

"Sa-Chaaaaaaaaan! Hurry up, Aomine-Kun is already here!" I yelled as I went down stairs.

It's already 6:05 since Aomine got here and still Satsuki hasn't went down yet.

"Aomine-Kun, long time no see. Nice to see you again." I greeted to him.

"Not the same to you Harumi." he lazily look down to me. Yes, I mean literally look down. He was giant last time I saw him we were just in the same height and now I'm not even close to his shoulder.

"Yah! Still the same lazy Ahomine." I pouted at him. He ruffled my hair. "Haha! Just kidding Harumi."

"Geez.. Don't mess my hair, I spent many hours into getting it like that." I said to him. He went closer to me and looked at me. "Why is there some thing wrong?" I asked, I felt a blush crept up into my face,

"No, it's just that. Since when did you get highlights?" he asked. "Oh that, I got it when I was in America, why? Does is it look weird?" I worriedly asked him. He gently smiled at me "It's actually nice. Even your dress it looks good in you."

I'm wearing a simple blue dress. Its skirt is a normal hue of blue and ends up just right above the knees. Its top is stripped of blue and white and its sleeve reaches my elbows. And I just pair it up with white strap sandals and let my hair down in nice curls, letting my highlights show especially the color blue.

I smiled at him "Well you don't look bad yourself either."

I admit it, he really does look good. He was wearing casual white shirt with a navy blue jacket and pants.

"Of course I always look good." he smugly said to me. And now my pretty happy face is now replaced with a pretty annoyed face.

"Whatever Ahomine-kun!" I teased him but when he didn't answer I got curious and looked at him. He was looking amazed and when I looked to his sight of vision, he was staring at Sa-Chan.

'_Hmmm.. I smell something fishy going on here.' _I evilly thought to myself

"Well are we going to get going or are just gonna have a staring contest?" I teased the both of them. _'Seriously? He is so obvious. Well I gotta admit that Sa-Chan does look good.'_

He glared at me and led the way. "We'll be leaving now." I bid my goodbye.

"Take care Milady." the maids politely said to us.

**At the party**

"Akashicchi! When are we going to meet this little girlfriend of yours?" Kise aksed for the nth time. He was really getting excited into meeting the said to be _'Akashi's girl' _

"Shut up Kise-kun." the green haired boy pushed up his glasses and scolded the blonde.

"Yah! You too Midorimacchi!" Kise yelled as if a child was being teased.

Akashi was just drinking and waiting for _his girl_ to arrived.

And as if on cue she finally arrived.

He smirked as he went closer.

"Oiii.. Momoicchi and Aoiminecchi, you came!" Kise happily greeted the two.

"Same to you Ki-Chan!" she smiled at him ."Wait let me introduce you guys to someone."

"Guys this is Masaki Harumi. Mi-Chan, this is Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun and Kise-kun. "

"Nice to meet all of you. Uhhhmm.. Are you supposed to be the Miracles that Sa-chan keeps on bragging about?" Masaki just smiled and asked them.

"Well it's nice that you made it Princess." a voice spoke behind her.

And as she turned around, she was shocked that it was Akashi Seijuro. "Princess? What do you mean by Princess?"


End file.
